Juliet or Cinderella?
by Maria Violet
Summary: ¿Ella era alguna clase de Cenicienta? Pero... No quería un simple príncipe, solo a su amado Romeo, pero jamas se atrevería a ser Julieta y soportar la tragedia, ¿Por que no podía existir un cuento de Romeo y Cenicienta juntos? Aunque bueno, al final no consiguio ser ni una ni la otra... Ni tampoco un príncipe o un caballero ¿Que le quedaba? [ShindAka/One-Shot]


**Inazuma Eleven GO! y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Level-5.**

 **Aviso: 1- Todo está narrado por Akane.**

 **2- Basado en la canción Romeo And Cinderella de Hatsune Miku. Ningún cover en específico, más bien una gran mezcla de muchos xD sobra decir que la canción no me pertenece ywy**

 **3- Universo alternativo, la trama no tiene nada que ver con el anime o los videojuegos.**

— **Diálogos—**

— _Pensamientos_ **—**

" _FlashBack"_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0: **Cambio de escenario**

(*): Notas que dejare al final aclarando algo de ese párrafo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

¿Juliet or Cinderella?

" _Mis labios arden, se sienten calientes e hinchados, a pesar de esto, él en ningún momento deja de devorarlos con ansias, muerde y lame lentamente el contorno de mis labios, para luego seguir con la ardua tarea de besarme y recorrer con su lengua cada rincón de mi boca, me empuja cada vez más contra el oscuro muro del callejón, la luz de los faroles de las calles y la de la luna no llega a nosotros, no me deja ver su rostro ni sus profundos ojos._

 _Pero no me importa._

 _Esto es real. Muy real, siento muy bien sus manos jugando con la orilla de mi blusa del instituto y mi cintura, siento su cuerpo apresar completamente el mío, siento muy bien su abrazo pasando por mis caderas, su respiración irregular choca contra mi boca, sus jadeos y los míos chocan callándonos uno al otro._

 _La oscuridad nos envuelve, mas no es necesario vernos, todo está bien mientras este aquí a mi lado, y sé que el también piensa lo mismo. Se separa por momentos leves de mis labios para dejarme respirar, me conoce, sabe que me fatigo muy rápido, más parece no importarle, no pierde el tiempo y hambriento se dirige a mi cuello, mordiendo y pasando su lengua tibia a agradable, jadeo sonoramente por la sensación, el calor entre ambos aumenta, no recuerdo bien cuanto tiempo llevamos en esta secuencia, pero no me importa realmente._

 _La luz a mi lado derecho se apaga, la luz del final del callejón se apaga, como si hubiese desaparecido. Lo ignoro. Todo está bien siempre y cuando el este aquí a mi lado, no me pasara nada en sus brazos, no existe el peligro ni el miedo cuando estoy con él. Aun lo siento contra mí, pero ya no me besa el cuello, ni intenta acercarse…_

 _La pared a mi espalda desaparece, no caigo gracias a sus brazos sujetándome, cuando estoy estable intento preguntar el por qué se detuvo, pero siento sus brazos desaparecer, escucho sus pasos alejarse, y por fin recupero la visión, él está caminando fuera del callejón… e intento frenarlo._

— _ **Vuelve a casa**_ **—** _Es todo lo que me dice con su profunda voz seria, justo antes de desaparecer, ya no está aquí, no lo tengo a mi lado, la oscuridad me envuelve al igual que el frio, me abrazo a mí misma mientras el miedo me inunda y me encojo abrazando mis rodillas…_

— _ **Vuelve…**_ **—** _Suplico en un sollozo mientras siento las lágrimas correr_ **—** _ **Ven por mi… ¡REGRESA!**_ _"_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

— **¡Ahh! —** Levante la cabeza de entre mis brazos con una leve exclamación, aturdida mire a todas partes, mis compañero de clase se levantaban sin delicadeza alguna de los pupitres, estos provocaban el típico ruido y escandalo junto con la voces aliviadas de los chicos y chicas saliendo de clases, mire al frente, el profesor guardaba tranquilamente sus cosas en su maletín, suspire un poco aliviada al ver que era un simple sueño y con algo de prisa comencé a guardar mis cosas, fue casi un milagro que el profesor no me descubriera durmiendo.

Salí del salón con paso perezoso, y un bostezo se escapó de mi boca, debería de volver más temprano a casa la próxima…

— _No…_ **—** Hable para mis adentros deteniendo mis pasos en medio del pasillo **—** _Él se enojara conmigo si me voy de repente_ **—** Mire al suelo mientras sentía como mis mejillas se calentaban. Negué rápidamente con la cabeza para alejar todo eso de mi mente y reanude mi camino, debería volver a casa ya.

Mis pasos me guiaron a la entrada del instituto y poco después me vi caminando por las aceras en la calle, la ciudad era ajetreada y ruidosa, el sol se ocultaba dando un agradable espectáculo de luces anaranjadas y rojizas mientras las nubes con tonos rosáceos le rodeaban y acunaban su descenso.

Un paso tras otro. Camino velozmente entre la multitud, luego de un rato de andar, por fin llego a la calle donde se encuentra mi casa, las calles ahora se nota vacías, las grandes casas de aspecto lujoso entraron en mi visión, el olor de las rosas y muchas otras flores me comenzó a inundar sutilmente, los jardines de mi calle es algo que cualquier paisajista envidiaría, más sin embargo las casas daban una sensación lúgubre y vacía dando el aspectos de casas fantasma en lugar de moradas reconfortantes.

— _¿Las casas se parecerán a las personas que viven en ellas?_ **—** Mi mente comenzó a vagar, buscando la respuesta a la duda que yo misma me implante **—** _De ser así…_ **—** Mis pasos se detuvieron en medio de la acera, el cielo comenzaba a tornase azul marino, de ser eso cierto…

— **Dan miedo… —** Susurre mirando al suelo, mis manos comenzaron a hacer presión sobre la correa de mi maletín **— Se siente… tan solo… —** Comencé a temblar, cerré mis ojos, y casi de inmediato esa visión volvió a mí, una niña sollozaba sola en medio de una habitación tan oscura como la noche misma…

" _Oka-san….. Oto-san….Vuelvan…" (*)_

Eran las únicas palabras que distinguía entre los atropellados sollozos de esa niña que siempre veo, las trenzas de cabello castaño estaban mal hechas y apunto de deshacerse, pero a esa pequeña no parece importarle y simplemente continua llorando y mojando su delicado vestido blanco con sus lágrimas.

Esa imagen… ya la había visto antes, igual que aquel sueño, la Akane de ahora 16 años lloraba desconsolada en el suelo, solo que ahora no son mis padres a los que llamo… muerdo mi labio con fuerza a la vez que sacudo mi cabeza, y al abrir los ojos nuevamente me encuentro con el asfalto, tratando de buscar otra cosas en la cual concentrarme y no en absurdos recuerdos ni sueños, o más bien pesadillas, cuando…

— **Aka-Chan —** Escucho una vos aguda y suave que me llamaba tranquilamente, a la vez que sentí una mano que se posaba en mi hombro, al girar me topé con los marones ojos brillantes de Haruka Okatsu (**) una amiga de la infancia con la que fui creciendo, y justo detrás de ella, viéndonos con una sonrisa se encontraba Shindou Takuto, al igual que ella, era un amigo con el que jugaba de pequeña algunas veces.

— **Okatsu-Chan —** Salude con la mejor sonrisa que logre poner al momento y me incline en una leve reverencia.

— **Sí que eres escurridiza —** Dijo seguido de una risilla.

— **Intentamos buscarte siempre luego de clases pero siempre te vas rápido —** Explico brevemente Shindou con una sonrisa el comentario de nuestra amiga, y ella simplemente asintió con una expresión de reproche.

— **L-Lo siento…—** Sonreí forzosamente con algo de pena, y es que la verdad, hace ya mucho que no me junto ni con ellos ni con otras personas, no salgo casi y vuelvo inmediatamente a casa luego de clases, en este momento lo que más me interesa es no tener problema alguno con mis padres.

— _Aparte… Siento que siendo de esta manera reduzco un poco la culpa que cargo de estar haciendo todo aquello a escondidas_ **—** Me recuerdo a mí misma volviendo a perderme dentro de mí cabeza.

— **¡Aka-Chaaaan! —** Vuelvo a escuchar la voz dulce de Okatsu llamándome y sacudo la cabeza para concentrarme en ella **— Sí que eres distraída últimamente… ¿Sucede algo? —** Puedo ver preocupación genuina en sus ojos tras hacerme esa siempre pregunta, dio un paso adelante intentando insistirme, más yo doy uno alejándome y negando lentamente, para luego mostrar la mejor sonrisa falsa que jamás creí necesitar. Veo como suspira con resignación al ver que no estaba dispuesta a pronunciar palabra, y sin saber muy bien el por qué, algo me grito que mirara a la otra persona que nos acompañaba, Shindou nos miraba, mientras conversábamos, o mejor corrijo, me miraba a mi… Ladee la cabeza en una clara pregunta, me miraba de una forma tan extraña.

— **Shindou-san ¿Sucede algo? —** Sus ojos profundos y marrones estaban cavados en mí, más denotaban tanta o aún más preocupación que los de mi amiga a la cual pase a ignorar completamente y que al perecer también miraba al castaño extrañada, y un sentimiento extraño me invadió, esa extraña incomodidad que normalmente siento cundo me miran con lastima.

¿Lastima? ¿Por qué razón debería causarle aquello? Repaso en mi memoria recordando, tanto el cómo Okatsu saben cómo de complicada es la relación con mis padres, ellos al ser una de las mejores y más distinguidas familias de Japón en cuanto a negocios y empresas se refiere, esperan grandes cosas de su "Adorada Hija Menor" y él mismo, estaba en una posición similar, siendo el heredero e hijo único de un linaje de músicos de gran renombre y talento, nuestras familias eran exigentes, y eso era decir poco, en el caso de Okatsu su familia es mucho más permisiva, su apellido había adquirido privilegios muy recientemente, y su familia era más bien de clase trabajadora, no venían con el loco apaño de honrar décadas y décadas de poder y riquezas.

— **No, no sucede nada… —** Negó lentamente apartando la mirada, con rostro serio, ¿Qué había sido eso? Intento buscar la respuesta a algo que no creí que me importara… ¿Cuándo dejo de importarme lo que los demás piensan de mí? Rindiéndome a querer saber el significado de esa mirada di un corto suspiro.

— **Yo, tengo que volver a casa ya… Si me disculpan —** Con una leve reverencia y tratando de ser lo más cortes posible volví a retomar mi camino a aquella vacía y gigantesca casa, supuestamente el sitio al que debería llamarle hogar. Entre sin ánimo alguno, simplemente anunciando mi llegada y saludando a quien me topara de camino subiendo a mi habitación, obviamente, mis padres no se incluían, más bien algunas personas del personal doméstico.

Me encerré el resto de la tarde en mi habitación, o como me gusta llamarla, mi prisión bañada en oro, me deje caer en mi cama, mirando directamente a la ventana y el cielo tras de esta, contando los segundos para que el sol se ocultara por completo, para que por fin llegara el momento de volverlo a ver…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

La noche reinaba por fin, el silencio sepulcral de todo el lugar me daba a entender que todos habían ido a sus respectivos lechos a descansar, aun vistiendo mi uniforme, en silencio baje las escaleras y me dirigí a la salida trasera como ya había hecho tantas veces, el jardín que había al cruzar el umbral era aún más impresionante que el de la parte de enfrente, pasando por todo el camino, finalmente cruce la verja que separaba el jardín de un bosque, no muy extenso caminando por unos minutos en línea recta lograba dar a otra calle, cerca, un pequeño parque infantil estaba en penumbra, con la única iluminación de una farola cercana y la luna.

Apresure el paso, ansiosa por llegar a aquella vacía banca de frio hierro y madera, en el respaldo se creaban unos hermosos espirales con el hierro, simulando rosales, bien ya me conocía de memoria el diseño, cada línea y cada rosa. Con pasos presurosos me acerco y me siento allí mientras la noche trascurría entrando en la madrugada, la luna estaba a apenas 1 cuarto de su capacidad, menguando lentamente para desaparecer de los cielos estrellados, pero aun así, brillando con suficiente intensidad como para crear una vaga sombra de mi silueta, la cual miraba mientras transcurría el tiempo y parecía burlarse de mi con el correr de los minutos.

Subo mis piernas al asiento para abrazarlas y protegerme del frio, he comenzado a temblar debido a las ráfagas de viento, pero debo aguantarlo.

— **Solo un poco más… —** Murmuro contra mis piernas, tan bajo que solo pueden ser palabras de aliento para mí misma, solo debo aguantar un poco más y el seguro vendrá, con él junto a mí nunca más sentiré de nuevo este frio, ni ningún rastro de soledad o dolor **— Él vendrá… Me protegiera… Vendrá por mí y estaremos juntos lejos de aquí… —** No puedo aguantar mucho más, quiero que llegue ya, como todas esas noches que vino, pero la de hoy es mucho más importante la más importante de todas, se está tardando de más, los ojos me pican ante la necesidad de llorar por su ausencia, pero no puedo hacerlo, pues a él no le gusta que llore.

— **Akane… —** Apenas si fue un murmullo, o quizás un suspiro, pero el sonido de mi nombre interrumpió mis crecientes jadeos y sollozos, con más velocidad que nunca levante el rostro buscando con desesperación a mi alrededor y encontrar la voz que me llamo, sentí de inmediato la sonrisa que coloque en mi rostro, mas desapareció lentamente al ver la silueta de quien estaba parado junto a mí, no era quien esperaba, no es quien necesito.

— **¿Shindou…? —** Murmuro más que confundida, siento el calor de las lágrimas acumuladas en mis ojos a punto de caer, un parpadeo y estarían rodando por mi cara, el me mira con una expresión extraña ¿Estaba molesto o triste? Jamás pude leer las expresiones, y es inútil tratar de hacerlo ahora, el sentimiento de alegría y esperanza poco a poco se fue apagando de mi pecho, la emoción ya no inundaba mi garganta, solo quedaron en mi cara las facciones llenas de desilusión y el pareció notarlo.

— **¿Qué haces aquí? —** Parecía querer usar un tono de regaño, pero me fue imposible sentirlo así pues su voz fue suave y apenas hablo en un murmullo, sin esperar a que me negara se quitó la chaqueta que traía, dejándola en mis hombros y sentándose junto a mí a la par que me la entregaba, por inercia la sostuve, era grande, cálida, y me rodea casi por completo aun quedándome holgada, las lágrimas salen de mis ojos, recordando cuando él tenía el mismo gesto para mí, recordando el calor de él, mi contesta no fueron más que lastimeros sollozos e hipidos.

Pero no escucho protesta por parte de él, por un corto momento solo guardó silencio mirándome, pues aunque yo estuviera cerrando los ojos con fuerza puedo sentir como su mirada esta fija, penetrante en mí, no pude objetar nuevamente cuando lo siento rodearme con uno de sus brazos, sosteniendo una de mis manos con la que le quedo libre, simplemente dejo ahogar más sollozos en su hombro.

¿Por qué él no ha venido por mí? ¿Por qué emotivo estoy llorando como un aniña en los brazos de mi amigo de infancia? ¿Por qué me siento tan traicionada ahora? Simplemente dejo salir todo lo que he guardado durante ya varias semanas en forma de sollozos y gemidos, cada vez más vagos y sutiles, hasta que solo queda mi agitada respiración e hipidos, que poco a poco fueron callando a la vez que mi respirar acompasándose, el pareció notarlo, subiendo la mano hacia mi cabello y acariciándolo, sin dejar de rodearme con él.

— **¿Por qué sigues viniendo? —** Lo escucho murmurar a mi oreja, una vez me tranquilizo lo suficiente, en un principio no logro entenderlo pero un par de segundos después me despego de el con un empujón sutil.

— **¿Cómo…? —** Articulo palabra con dificultad, sin siquiera terminar la frase, pues en su mirada se reflejó perfectamente que me entendió.

— **Sé perfectamente que vienes aquí todas las noches, se lo que pasó —** Pauso unos momentos, bajando la mirada, como si meditara lo que me quisiera decir **— Y tú también… deberías comprenderlo. No debes volver aquí, no sirve de nada y corres peligro saliendo todas las noches tu sola.**

Incrédula, mantengo contacto visual el cual retoma firmemente, como obligándome a meterme aquello en la cabeza, yo solo no paro de mover los labios sin ser capaz de escupir respuesta.

— **¿Qué no sirve de… de nada…? —** Repito tratando que se note bastante la indignación en mis palabras **— ¿Es lo que piensas…? ¿¡Eres como mis ausentes padres que solo se preocupan por mi cuando corre peligro su estúpido estatus!? —** Vuelvo a estallar acumulando rabia en mi voz a la par que lágrimas en mis ojos, las siento resbalar de nuevo poco de pues de tratar de empujar a Shindou lejos de mí, aunque claro este puso resistencia **— ¡No lo sabes! ¡No sabes absolutamente nada de lo que paso!**

— **Si lo sé —** Murmura cerca de mi oreja, obligándome a mantenerme en mi lugar, entre sus brazos **— Sé que llevabas meses saliendo con alguien, a escondidas de tus padres y de todos porque nadie lo aprobaría, sé que te reunías aquí en este sitio con él al menos 3 veces entre semana, supongo que no podías escaparte de casa los días libres, también sé que eras feliz, por más que te hubieras distanciados de las personas con las que hablabas y de mí, jamás te había visto sonreír con tanta sinceridad salvo cuando jugabas de niña. Sin embargo… También sé que algo paso, y desde entonces no has sido la misma, ni siquiera te molestas en fingir, simplemente estas ausente, siempre noto tus ojeras u ojos irritados, noto como luchas por reprimir todo y noto también como poco a poco te haces daño, siguiendo con esto… —** Pareció perder el aliento tras soltar todo aquello, ni siquiera sé cuánto tardo en recomponerse para seguir hablando, cada palabra que ya soltó me deja absorta en un mundo de confusión, ¿Por qué él sabe todo aquello? ¿Por qué parece tan angustiado por mí?

— **No quiero que pienses que te estoy imponiendo nada, o que te lo ordeno, no soy como tus padres, pero tú y yo sabemos que no es bueno para ti seguir aquí, aferrada a algo inexistente, algo que solo te lastima —** Con las manos en mis hombros me alejo poco a poco para que le mirase a los ojos, toma mis manos delicadamente, pero con la firmeza suficiente como para notar que estaban allí para sostenerme **— No quiero verte sufrir, solo quiero que seas feliz… Así no sea… —** Frunció los labios, cortando la frase, sus ojos que me miraban fijos, intensos y llenos de convicción hace nos instantes ahora flaquean y me abandonan, huyendo de mi mirada.

— **¿Shin…?**

— **Así no sea conmigo a tu lado —** Con una sonrisa caída y esa frase corto toda palabra y respiración que hubiera tenido, no puedo evitar sentir como mis ojos se agrandan con la sorpresa, pequeñas partes y fragmentos de sus palabras se van uniendo para formar respuestas.

El por qué parece estar tan al pendiente de mí, por qué parece querer protegerme, por qué me mira con tanto cariño, por qué parece tan angustiado y preocupado, todo eso solo tiene una respuesta que me encoje el corazón en vergüenza y decepción hacia mí misma.

— **¿Tu…? ¿Y-Yo…? Es decir… —** Se me enreda la lengua de tan solo pensar en querer pronunciarlo, con una nueva y desganada risa me ahorra el trabajo de tener que hablar por el momento. Aunque me obliga a paralizarme nuevamente cuando acaricia mi mejilla lentamente y por un segundo, antes de volver a poner aún más distancia entre ambos, esta vez, noto la fría ausencia de sus palmas contra mis manos.

— **Te quiero desde pequeños, ni siquiera recuerdo como pasó, solo sé que te volviste muy importante y… Mientras seas feliz no me importa nada mas —** No entiendo cómo puede mirarme de esta manera, tan cargada de cariño mientras yo solo puedo generar lágrimas, pero lo hace, me limpia los finos caminos que crean estas por las mejillas.

— **Yo ya no puedo ser feliz —** Bramo entre sollozos y fuertes resoplidos, totalmente absorte en mi egoísta dolor, no puedo evitarlo por más que sepa que la persona que me consolaba por tener el corazón roto a causa de otro chico está enamorado de mí.

— **Claro que sí, solo debes seguir adelante.**

— **Es fácil decirlo —** Trato de apartar la vista y limpiarme yo misma el rostro, no quiero pensar en este momento que quizás él también tuvo que seguir adelante sin mí, pero me permito ser egoísta solo por este momento, solo por este rato que a él no parece importarle **— No quería ser Julieta, no quería sufrir, quería ser como Cenicienta que tuvo un final feliz, pero ahora veo que dos historias y caminos distintos no se pueden mesclar… —** Se me quiebra la voz a medida que avanzo, pero él no me interrumpe, no trata de consolarme aun, solo me espera paciente, como siempre lo hace **— Él simplemente me dejo atrás… —** Por fin admito en voz alta lo que ni en pensamientos me permitía decir, porque simplemente lo haría real, doloroso, más ahora comprendo que ignorándolo no se volverá mentira, los hechos no desaparecerán, nada por arte de magia se volverá como en mis sueños.

— **Cenicienta no tuvo un final feliz sin antes sufrir, y ser lo suficientemente valiente como para enfrentar el dolor —** Le escucho susurrar suavemente, acunándome de nuevo en sus brazos y dándome vía libre para volcar mi dolor en él, ni siquiera sé cuánto tiempo duro dejando fluir mis lágrimas para que mojen su camisa, pero siento que la noche se extiende más de lo normal, que el sol ya debería de haber salido hace mucho.

— **¿Tú serás mi final feliz? —** No sé si estoy atontada por las lágrimas y el sueño, pero digo aquello lo suficientemente alto como para que me escuchara, y no siento aun el peso de mis palabras en mis hombros.

— **Quizás… —** Como antes no parece darle importancia ¿Sera que no le importa o me aguanta porque sabe por lo que estoy pasando? **— Ahora mismo solo quiero hacerte sentir un poco mejor, aunque no dudes que estaré para serlo —** Acaricia mi cabeza y cabello, adormilándome aún más.

— **No quiero que me lastimen de nuevo…**

— **Yo tampoco —** La rápida respuesta me toma por sorpresa, siento ganas de llorar de nuevo, esta vez lágrimas de culpa.

— **Lo lamento —** Murmuro pronunciando aquello desde el corazón, apretando con una mano la chaqueta ajena sobre mí y con la otra aferrándome aun a él por su camisa ¿Cómo puedo ser tan horrible?

— **Está bien —** Las caricias en mi cabello no se detienen, y no contienen el mas mínimo acto de desprecio o resentimiento, como si no le importara que estuviera en sus brazos devastada por otro chico, comienzo a temblar al sentir algo caliente y abrumador en mi pecho, palpitando a la par de mi corazón **— Vamos… Es muy tarde, tenemos que volver a casa.**

— **Está bien —** Tardé bastante en darle esa respuesta, pero aun así no parece tener intenciones de querer dejarme ir, ni yo de separarme, pero al final me separa de él por los hombros, no fui consciente del camino a mi casa, solo del calor de su mano que tomaba la mía en contraste del helado viento de la madrugada, cuando vuelvo en mí ya estábamos en la parte posterior y me indica con voz suave que debo entrar a mi casa.

— **Espera —** Le paro al darme cuenta que soltó mi mano para comenzar a irse también **— Ten —** Le devuelvo la chaqueta que me abrigaba, dejando que el dulce calor me fuera robado poco a poco por el viento, aunque me desagradara la sensación no podía dejarlo a él volver soportando este frio. Con una sonrisa la toma agradeciendo con un débil susurro y un asentimiento, aunque no se la pone, simplemente la deja colgando en su brazo para seguir su camino. Pero nuevamente lo interrumpo.

— **Y… Gracias —** Digo bajito una vez corro para surcar los poco metros que nos separaban y abrazarlo con fuerza por la espalda, desliza una de sus manos por sobre la mía junto con su repuesta.

— **Te dije que no pasa nada.**

— **¿Me esperarías? —** Parece que lo descoloque con mi rápida pregunta, y es que si me paro a pensar en si era correcto o no preguntárselo pasaríamos allí todo lo que queda de noche.

Tarda un poco, pero su respuesta llega.

— **Ya lo he hecho desde que tengo memoria… Un poco más no podría importarme menos —** No lo veo, pero juraría que está sonriendo ampliamente, yo también me permito hacerlo, con lentitud lo suelto y se da la vuelta para encararme, acaricia mi mejilla una vez más, como si no lo hubiera hecho ya cientos de veces esta noche y me mira intensamente de nuevo, contengo la respiración al ver que se acerca demasiado.

Y dudo. ¿No es muy rápido para que me bese? ¿No acaba de decir que no le importaba esperarme?

— **Descansa —** Me sonríe una última vez juntando nuestras frentes, lo más cerca que ha estado de mi cara, esta vez se da la vuelta y no tengo excusa para retenerlo, se pierde entre la oscuridad de la noche dejándome con el corazón retumbando.

Bum. Bum. Bum. Bum.

Me obligo a entrar en la casa sobre mis mismos pasos al salir, con el sol saliendo de entre la línea del horizonte me aviento en la cama dejando que absorba todo mi peso y alejarme de este mundo para ir al de los sueños, donde siempre solía refugiarme. Solo tengo un último pensamiento coherente.

 _Nunca quise ser como Julieta._

 _Jamás podre ser como Cenicienta._

 _Puede que ni siquiera merezca un príncipe o un caballero._

 _Pero ahora tengo una persona real por la cual seguir adelante._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **El no tener internet hace magia :,v (?**

 **(*) Significan Papa y Mama :U (?**

 **(**) Según recuerdo, a Okatsu jamas le pusieron apellido, pos le invente uno XD y no :,v no la puse por meterle mierda, es solo que no imaginaba otra chica como amiga de la infancia de Shindou aparte de ella y Akane, aparte tenia planeado hacer otro capitulo para ella, pero me da que nunca va a ser posible XD la flojera mata :,v**

 **Tengo pendiente este One-Shot desde que empecé a escribir sobre Shindou y Akane e Inazuma Eleven. Osea, desde hace mil años XD**

 **No puedo creer que al fin esté listo QwQ y que la ideo original no cambiara nada ._. dejaba de escribirlo porque pensaba que estaba del asco pero después que lo habría después de unos meses no estaba taaan mal :,v**

 **Por fin me quito esta canción de la lista: "Canciones de Vocaloid de las que tengo que escribir antes de morir" Y sí ._. es una lista real, aún tengo como unas mil pendientes XD**

 **Siguiente Shindaka con basado en una canción: "Koi suru neko wa kujikenai" o "Adolescence/Cendrillion" Aun no me decido cual versión :,v**

 **¡Mucho Spoiler! ¡Ciao Ciao!**

 **PD: El "chico" que abandona a Akane lo dejo a su imaginacion XD puede ser Tsurugi, Kirino, Kariya, quien las plazca XD**

 _ATT: Maria Violet. Bye Bye nwn_


End file.
